Lost Vampire
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Musim semi ini datang lagi... Kelopak-kelopak mawar itu menari bersama angin dan membisikkan padaku namamu yang akan selalu terkenang di dalam hatiku yang terdalam... Gege, kelopak mawarmu berhamburan lagi... Dan aku merindukanmu... Gege, kembalilah... TaoRis, TaoHun, ChenMin, yaoi, oneshot, mind to review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

" **Lost Vampire "**

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Spring_…

.

Rumah itu tua dan sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Sejak lama setiap Tao pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, dia akan melewati rumah itu untuk tiba di rumahnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah itu; rumah dengan gaya Eropa yang ketinggalan zaman dengan bata merah yang menegaskan kemewahannya, gerbang besar yang digembok kuat-kuat, serta jendela-jendelanya yang kusam oleh debu. Tidak ada yang istimewa, sungguh. Hanya saja Tao selalu menyukai satu musim dari rumah itu.

Rumah itu memiliki kebun mawar yang luar biasa luas; mawarnya merambat hingga naik ke atap dan keluar dari celah-celah gerbang. Mawarnya semerbak dan cantik. Semak mawar yang lebat itu tinggi hingga mencapai balkon di lantai dua dan semua rumpun itu sedang mengeluarkan kuncup.

Hari ini hujan deras dan Tao pulang terlambat akibat membersihkan kolam renang setelah ekstrakulikulernya. Dia berlari sambil menggunakan tasnya untuk menaungi kepalanya agar tidak basah. Dari kejauhan dia sudah bisa melihat atap rumah itu. Rumah bergaya Eropa paling tua di kota ini. Entah sejak kapan tidak ada penghuninya, berdiri sendiri dalam sunyi. Tapi, terkadang entah mengapa Tao selalu merasa seolah ada yang memanggilnya.

Seperti hari ini…

"Tao…"

Tao langsung mengerem hingga air yang menggenang mengenai ujung celana seragamnya. Dia menoleh ke arah rumah itu dengan penasaran. Alisnya yang tebal dan hitam berkerut dalam. "Siapa?" bisiknya dengan bodoh lalu sadar bahwa rumah itu kosong.

"Aish, pabboya." Gerutunya sambil berjalan menjauh lagi. "Itu kan rumah kosong. Bagaimana bisa ada yang memanggilku?" dia melajutkan berlari. "Itu hanya perasaanku saja." Dia menggeleng tegas dan berlalu.

Rumah itu memang kosong; sepi dan sendirian. Tapi, setiap Tao melewatinya. Tao merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan; memanggil namanya dengan lirih dan berharap Tao menjawab. Ini bulan Juni; musim hujan dan mawar. Sehingga jelas saja mawar di penjuru rumah itu mulai mekar.

Tao memperlambat larinya dan menoleh sekali lagi ke rumah itu. Batinnya berdesir; hatinya merasa rumah itu sangat tidak asing, sekaligus sangat asing baginya…

.

.

.

"Sehun! Cepatlah!"

Ruangan kolam renang indoor SMA itu riuh oleh kecipak air kolam renang yang meluap karena kegiatan salah seorang namja di dalamnya. Sementara satu namja berambut hitam legam dan berkantung mata ala panda berdiri di sisi kolam renang itu memakai kemeja longgar dan memegang sapu kolam dengan ekspresi kesal yang tidak berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Sehun! Ayo cepat keluar! Aku tidak bisa membersihkan kolam renangnya!" teriaknya lagi saat teriakan pertama tidak ditanggapi oleh namja yang sedang berenang di kolam indoor itu.

Teriakan kedua mendapat reaksi dari dalam kolam. Namja itu berhenti berenang dan menyembul ke permukaan; mengirimkan jauh lebih banyak luapan air keluar kolam. Namja itu membuka kacamata renangnya dan tersenyum lebar. Pipinya penuh rona akibat kelelahan dan kulitnya seputih salju sementara rambutnya yang hitam mempertegas warna kulitnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tao-er. Kalau sekarang tanggung, sepuluh menit lagi, yaa?" kata namja bernama Sehun itu.

Tao terbelalak mendengarnya. "_Sepuluh menit?_" ulangnya kesal. "Semuanya sudah selesai latihan, Sehun!" teriaknya saat Sehun kembali menyeburkan diri dan lanjut berenang.

Belum seberapa jauh, Sehun kembali menyembulkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum sehingga membuat pipi tembamnya semakin tembam. "Nanti kubantu membereskannya. Sabar, ne?" janjinya dengan senyuman mautnya. "Tunggulah sebentar."

Tao menatapnya sementara rona merah muda samar menjalari wajahnya…

.

.

.

"Tao-ya, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun?"

Tao menoleh dari kegiatannya merapikan alat-alat berenang klub renang dan melihat dua kawannya, Xiumin dan Chen sedang melipat pakaian berenang mereka yang basah. Si cantik Xiumin yang berambut hitam menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar dan berbinar seperti mata terrier. Sementara Chen yang terlalu jahil, menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Tao mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. "Kalian bicara apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku dan dia bersahabat sejak kecil; jelas saja aku akrab." Sanggahnya sambil kembali meraih sapu kolamnya.

Xiumin mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. "Keakraban kalian berbeda di mataku."

Tao terkekeh santai mendengarnya. "Memangnya kapan matamu pernah memandang dengan benar?"

Chen menimpali tawanya lalu bertukar _high five_ yang membuat namja cantik berambut hitam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, aniya!" dia mulai merajuk. "Banyak yang bilang begitu, Tao-ya!"

Tao dan Chen masih tertawa-tawa. "Benarkah?" tanya Tao geli lalu menghampiri Xiumin. "Xiumin," katanya ringan nyaris mengejek. "Lain kali, cobalah jangan percaya begitu saja pada gosip."

Xiumin berteriak sehingga Tao menjauh darinya lalu kembali beradu _high five_ dengan Chen. Lalu seorang namja memasuki ruangan membuat ketiganya menoleh; Sehun yang sudah mengganti pakaian renangnya dengan baju klub renang dan celana panjang seragamnya. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan; dan dia membawa aura keren kemana-mana dan berlebihan. Dia menatap ketiga namja itu dengan matanya yang indah.

"Kalian bergosip?" tanya namja itu dengan alis berkerut tidak suka.

Tao menoleh padanya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tantang Tao. "Kau pikir aku suka duduk di tepi kolam menunggumu selesai bermain di kolam?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Aish, mianhae, Tao-er." Katanya ceria sebelum meraih sapu kolam lain. "Ayo, bersih-bersih!"

Tao tertawa dan meraih sapunya. "Ayo!" sahutnya bersemangat sebelum saling mendahului menuju kolam.

Chen dan Xiumin berpandangan. "Teman masa kecil," Chen mengingatkan.

Xiumin mencibir mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan percaya pada perkataan Tao bahkan jika dia mengatakan bahwa matahari terbit di timur." Sahutnya.

Chen tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Istana terkutuk?" Tao menoleh pada Sehun yang sibuk menyapu air yang membasahi lantai kolam renang indoor ke arah saluran yang mengalir di sekitar kolam. "Maksudnya rumah tua bergaya Eropa itu?" desaknya melihat Sehun masih asyik menyapu.

"Ya," Sehun menegakan tubuhnya. "Ya, yang itu." sahutnya. "Yang dekat dengan rumahmu. Banyak yang membicarakannya." Lalu Sehun mengubah ekspresinya, ekspresi yang dia yakin bisa menakut-nakuti Tao. "Benar-benar ada tidak, ya?" tanyanya meremehkan.

Tao langsung pucat mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan; dan ekspresi itu malah membuat Sehun semakin ingin menggodanya. "Ada apa memangnya?" tantang Tao dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berlagak berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari. "Katanya kalau di rumah tua banyak roh jahat! Pasti seru; aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja."

"Hah?" Tao makin takut mendengarnya lalu dia meraih ember yang digunakannya untuk memeras lap pelnya dan melemparkannya ke Sehun yang berlagak. "Tidak mungkin ada! Itu hanya gosip! Gosipp…!" teriaknya kesal sambil melemparkan ember itu.

"Ke-kenapa marah?" tanya Sehun saat Tao mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Sebenarnya kau tertarik, kan?" tanyanya saat cengkraman Tao menguat.

"ANI!" teriak Tao kesal. "Kau kebanyakan berfantasi!" teriaknya lalu melepaskan kerah baju Sehun untuk kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

Sehun menatapnya sambil menggerutu; dia terduduk di lantai yang basah dan membuat pakaiannya basah. Dia menatap Tao dengan kesal sambil melonggarkan kerah bajunya dan merapikannya.

"Gjiryal." Gerutunya sebelum kembali bangkit dan membantu Tao.

Tao mengepel dengan gemas. "Tidak. Tidak ada roh. Tidak ada." Gumamnya sambil terus bekerja. "Sehun pabbo! Sehun pabbo!"

.

.

.

Tao melewati rumah itu lagi. Dia menyandang tasnya di bahu dengan jari telunjuknya sambil melewati rumah itu; mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet yang diberikan Sehun saat berpisah tadi. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang rumah itu; tepat di depan rumpun mawar yang tumbuh sampai keluar dari gerbang. Dia mencibir ke rumah itu saat memikirkan kata-kata Sehun.

"Apanya yang tertarik?" cibirnya. "Dasar Sehun pabbo!"

Dia baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanannya saat dia melihat semak mawar di hadapannya. Tao bisa saja namja, tapi dia sangat menyukai mawar. Menurutnya mawar adalah bunga paling anggun yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Kelopaknya yang lembut, harumnya yang semerbak; apalagi dalam jumlah begini banyak. Tao mendesah saat melihat rumpun mawar itu berbunga lebat.

"Indahnya…" bisiknya sambil mengelus salah satu bunga yang terdekat dengannya. "Tahun ini pun banyak yang berbunga…" dia mendekatkan hidungnya ke rumpun itu dan menyadari dengan begitu sangat aromanya yang menyenangkan. Harumnya yang semerbak mengisi penuh-penuh paru-parunya.

Tao lalu menegakkan tubuh sambil menoleh ke sana kemari. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, jika kuambil satu tangkai?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Lagi pula bunganya banyak sekali; satu tangkai takkan terlihat." Tao mulai menyibakkan semak untuk memetik salah satu tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah jambu lembut dan tanpa sadar dia sudah memasuki rumah itu terlalu dalam; tergoda keinginan kuat untuk mencari mawar terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja akan memetiknya saat sebuah suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Tao…"

Tao membeku dan tiba-tiba saja di dalam kepalanya terlintas sebuah memori yang kusam; dirinya dalam wujud lebih kecil sedang menangis di antara hujan kelopak mawar yang lembut lalu perlahan muncul sebuah tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya. Visi itu datang begitu saja sehingga Tao merasa limbung saat mengingatnya; Tao terhuyung sambil memegang kepalanya. Batal sudah niatnya untuk mencuri mawarnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan sambil menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan menembus semak mawar yang seolah memenjarakannya.

"_Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa!_" batinnya panik sambil terus berusaha keluar dari labirin semak mawar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya; membuat Tao mengumpat samar.

"Ya ampun!" serunya panik. "Hujan? Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini?" gerutunya.

Dia menoleh ke sana kemari mencari gerbang yang seolah hilang ditelan semak mawar saat sekelebat warna emas menarik perhatiannya. Dia menoleh dan terkejut; jantungnya melonjak begitu kuatnya hingga dia heran mengapa jantungnya tidak jatuh ke tanah akibatnya. Dia menatap sebelah mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya; mata itu kuning seperti emas cair, seperti mata serigala, seperti piring emas. Sementara rambutnya berwarna pirang sempurna dengan helai-helaian emas di sela-selanya; membuat air hujan yang membasahinya terlihat seperti emas cair. Namja itu adalah namja paling tampan dan paling karismatik yang pernah Tao lihat seumur hidupnya.

Namja itu mengerjapkan mata sekali saat menyadari Tao melihatnya lalu berjalan keluar dari semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Tao terkesirap keras dan mundur satu langkah saat melihat keindahan ragawi namja itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis; dia memakai tuksedo sederhana berwarna putih lembut yang mempertontonkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna serta celana pullover hitam. di tangannya tergenggam seikat bunga mawar merah darah yang membuat Tao terpana.

"_Apa?_" batin Tao terkejut. "_Bunga mawar… merah darah…?_" pikirnya kacau. Menyadari kesalahannya, Tao mundur satu langkah lagi dengan posisi siap kabur. "Ah, mi… mianhae telah masuk sembarangan." Katanya gemetar; sesuatu dalam diri namja itu membuatnya takut. Dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya berlari sejauh mungkin dari namja itu. Namun, ketampanannya menghipnotis Tao. Ada seberkas luka dalam di dalam matanya yang kuning emas steril; emosi itu bergolak seperti ombak mungil yang nyaris tak kentara.

Mengikuti instingnya, Tao mundur beberapa langkah lagi lalu tersandung kakinya sendiri. "AW!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dengan pantatnya di tanah yang becek oleh hujan. "Aduuhh~" erangnya sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit setelah menghantam tanah. Dia meringis lalu terkejut saat melihat sebuah tangan mengulur ke arahnya.

Dia mendongak dan terpana melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namja bermata kuning itu.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja itu lembut; suaranya bass sangat berat tetapi nada suaranya yang begitu lembut membuat Tao merinding. Saat melihat Tao tidak menjawab, namja itu melanjutkan. "Ayo bangun. Nanti basah," katanya lembut sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Tao nyaris pingsan saking indahnya senyuman itu.

Tao meraih tangan namja itu dan mendapati seberkas aroma tajam menyentuh indera penciumannya. Demi Tuhan, namja itu seharum bunga mawar. Lembut, indah, dan menyenangkan. Tao ingin membenamkan diri dalam aroma itu selama-lamanya. Aroma namja bermata kuning indah ini.

Namja itu mengajak Tao memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Di dalamnya hangat dan nyaman; bersih sekaligus menyenangkan. Namja itu memberikannya handuk kecil dan membiarkannya mengelap rambut hitamnya yang terlihat seperti sutra hitam yang berkilauan oleh cahaya lilin.

"Ternyata ada orang yang tinggal di sini," kata Tao sambil mengelap rambutnya lamat-lamat. "Aku pikir rumah ini kosong," akunya malu-malu.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau boleh memanggilku Kris." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Tao; senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Tao berulah.

"Na… namaku Tao. Huang Zi Tao." Sahutnya gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kuning Kris. Mata itu indah dan dalam; warnanya yang menyerupai emas cari seolah menghipnotis Tao. Kesannya sungguh misterius dan dalam karena mata itu nyaris steril; tanpa emosi yang bergolak-golak marah.

"Indah…" gumam Tao tanpa sadar sebelum terkejut oleh perkataannya sendiri. Dia langsung panik untuk mencari kambing hitam agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan namja indah bernama Kris itu. Syukurlah ada seguci mawar di sebelahnya. Dia langsung mengkambinghitamkan mawar itu. "Mawar." Katanya tegas dan sedikit panik. "Mawar yang sangat indah."

Tao mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari formasinya lalu memekik saat salah satu duri mengenai telunjuknya. Darah mulai keluar; sebelum Tao sempat panik atau terkejut, Kris meraih jemarinya dan menghisap darahnya dengan lembut. Bibir namja itu terasa hangat sekaligus dingin; mengirimkan sensasi bagai tersiram air di punggung Tao.

"_Apa?_" batin Tao panik. "_Apa? Darah…? Jari…?_"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dengan bunga sombong bernama mawar itu." bisik Kris sambil melepaskan tangan Tao; matanya yang indah seperti mata serigala menggelap oleh kedamaian hatinya. "Dia memang cantik," Kris menatap melewati bahu Tao untuk menatap guci penuh mawar itu. "Tapi, dia tidak mau kecantikannya disentuh dengan mengacam kita dengan durinya." Dia tersenyum pada Tao.

"… I-iya…" sahut Tao gugup. "_Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?_" pikirnya lebih lanjut sambil menjauh beberapa senti dari tubuh jangkung atletis indah Kris.

Gerakan itu mengudang senyum mempesona lain dari Kris. "Jangan takut," katanya lembut. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Tao menatapnya malu karena sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang namja dengan keindahan ragawi ini.

Melihat lawan bicaranya diam, Kris melanjutkan. "Rumah ini disebut 'istana terkutuk', kan?" tanyanya ringan.

Tidak siap pada pertanyaan itu, Tao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ng… ng…" dia berusaha mencari kata-kata sopan untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak menemukannya. Namun, dia sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukannya karena Kris kembali bersuara.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini…" kata namja itu sambil menunduk.

Tao terkejut. "Apa?" pikirannya langsung teralihkan. "Sendiri? Di rumah seluas ini?" tanyanya.

Kris menatap keluar jendela sambil menghalau tirai putih lembut dengan tangannya. "Ya…" sahutnya lembut nyaris tak terdengar ditengah suara hujan.

Setelah itu hening; Kris tidak bersuara. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia menatap lurus-lurus keluar jendela seolah hal yang ada di luar jendela itu jauh lebih menarik dari Tao. Tao merasa rikuh oleh keheningan mencekam yang terjadi begitu saja.

"_Ganti topik pembicaraan!_" seru kepalanya dengan cepat. "A… aku sangat suka mawar!" katanya begitu saja tanpa berpikir lebih jauh.

Kris langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sendu dan penuh oleh kesedihan purba yang membuat Tao penasaran.

"Setiap tahun…" bisik Tao pelan. "Aku selalu menunggu mawar di taman ini berbunga. Mawar di taman ini membuatku tenang dan damai; aromanya bahkan tercium hingga ke kamarku di bawah bukit ini…" bisiknya serak sebelum melegakan tenggorokannya sendiri.

Kris menatapnya dengan tertarik sambil terlihat berspekulasi. Lalu dia kembali menyingkap tirai dan menyadari dengan senang bahwa hujan telah berhenti. "Hujan sudah berhenti." Katanya tersenyum pada Tao. "Ayo, keluar ke taman belakang. Mawar di sana jauh lebih indah," ajaknya sambil mendorong pintu ganda di sebelah Tao yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang.

Tao menoleh dan terkesirap saat melihat ribuan mawar yang mekar di halaman belakang rumah Eropa tua yang luas itu. Kelopak-kelopaknya berterbangan karena angin; meniupkan aroma semerbak ke arah Tao. Tao berjalan melewati Kris yang berdiri di pintunya dengan senyum geli. Taman itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran lebar; dengan kanopi-kanopi semak mawar, labirin mawar mungil, lingkaran-lingkaran mawar yang membingkai kolam air mancur kecil.

Tao melangkah keluar hingga bergabung dengan ribuan mawar itu. "Waaahh…" serunya takjub sambil merentangkan tangannya menikmati aroma mawar semerbak itu dengan mata tertutup. "Hebat sekali… Bisa memelihara mawar sebanyak ini…" gumamnya senang.

"Kau benar-benar suka mawar, ya?" komentar Kris geli.

Tao langsung menoleh dan tertegun. "_Kenapa tatapannya padaku selalu selembut itu?_" batinnya gelisah saat menyadari mata kuning Kris menatapnya dengan begitu lembut hingga Tao malu. "_Padahal ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya…_"

Tiba-tiba jam berdentang tujuh kali dari ruang besar; Tao menoleh dan terkejut saat menghitung cepat jumlah dentangannya.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam tujuh?" katanya panik. "Aku harus pulang!" serunya lalu bergegas pergi, sebelum dia sempat berlari keluar, Kris memanggilnya.

"Tao…?"

Tao berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa…" dia terkejut saat mendapati setangkai mawar merah muda lembut diulurkan ke arahnya oleh Kris. "Kris Gege?" tanyanya seolah memastikan namja itu tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan memberinya setangkai mawar indah itu.

"Ambilah, Tao. Lalu kembalilah lain kali…" bisik namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut; senyuman yang membuat Tao malu, senyuman yang membuat Tao nyaman, senyuman yang luar biasa indah dan mempesona. Belum lagi tatapannya yang seolah menatap Tao seperti seorang kolektor yang menemukan lukisan Da Vinci yang hilang.

Namja yang sangat misterius; sekaligus sangat tampan…

.

.

.

Kelas hari itu riuh karena jam pelajaran kosong; Tao berbaring di mejanya sementara tangannya memainkan sebatang pulpen yang sudah habis. Dia melamun sementara semua kawan-kawannya berbicara dengan ribut disekitarnya. Dia memikirkan penghuni misterius rumah misterus itu.

"Apa kejadian kemarin malam itu benar terjadi, ya?" gumamnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpennya ke meja. "Rasanya seperti mimpi…"

PLETAK!

"AW!" Tao langsung bangun saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya. Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendengus kesal saat menyadari siapa yang melakukannya.

Si musang gila Oh Sehun.

"SEHUN…!" teriak Tao kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Sehun.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya namja itu kalem. "Salah makan, ya?"

Tao menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum akhirnya teringat kata-kata Sehun kemarin tentang rumah Kris. "Tahukah kau, Sehun?" tanyanya. "Ternyata rumah bergaya Eropa itu bukan istana terkutuk,"

Sehun, yang tidak menyangka pada topik yang dipilih Tao, mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Tao mengangkat bahu santai sambil kembali sibuk dengan pulpen habisnya. "Aku kaget. Ternyata ada seorang namja yang luar biasa tampan tinggal di rumah itu. Tapi, dia sedikit misterius." Lalu dia tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana mata kuning Kris menatapnya lembut. "Misterius dan sangat tampan." Gumamnya geli.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata-kata Tao yang terdengar seperti mimpi atau lamunan seorang yeojya yang tergila-gila pada penyanyi K-Pop. "… kau mimpi, ya?" tanyanya geli.

Tao mendongak nyaris melemparkan pulpennya ke kepala Sehun. "Enak saja! Tentu saja tidak!" sangkalnya tajam. Lalu dia tersenyum ceria dan menunjuk Sehun hingga mata Sehun juling menatap jarinya. "Oh, iya!" serunya ceria dan tersenyum gembira. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana sekarang? Sebentar saja!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung pada ledakan adrenalin Tao yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Akan kuperlihatkan padamu!" kata Tao bersemangat sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas mendahului Sehun.

"Klubnya bagaimana?" tanya Sehun saat Tao sudah mencapai pintu kelas.

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum ceria. "Asal kita segera kembali, tenang saja!" janjinya. "Katamu kau sangat ingin melihatnya," desak namja panda itu.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Tao keluar kelas.

Mereka berdua berjalan, nyaris berlari, ke rumah tua bergaya Eropa itu. Dalam sekejap saja mereka tiba di sana; rumah itu tetap terlihat sepi dan tidak berpenghuni bagi Sehun. Tao langsung memasuki gerbangnya begitu saja sementara Sehun mengikutinya dengan ragu. Mereka berhenti di jalan setapak menuju pintu depan.

"Kelihatannya menyeramkan," bisik Sehun sambil mendongak menatap rumpun mawar yang menjalar sampai ke dinding balkon lantai duanya.

Tao terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau takut, eoh?" ejeknya sambil berkacak pinggang mengejek.

Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Bukan begitu!" sahutnya lalu menelan ludah saat merasakan aura aneh yang dipancarkan rumah itu; membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tao langsung menerobos semak dan memanggil-manggil Kris. "Kris-ge? Kris-ge? Kau dimana?" panggilnya sambil menyingkapkan semak.

"Mungkin di dalam rumah?" usul Sehun sambil mengikuti Tao dengan lagu.

Tao meraih handle pintunya dan mencoba membukanya; pintunya terbuka dengan mudah. Dia melongok ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. "Kris-ge?" panggilnya. "Gelap sekali di dalam," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu di hadapan Tao terbuka; muncullah Kris dengan kemeja tuksedo putih lembut yang sama dengan kemarin sambil membawa tempat lilin dengan tiga lilin menyala di atasnya.

"Tao-er?" sapanya.

"Kris-ge!" seru Tao ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris cemas lalu terkejut sat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang berdiri paling jauh dari mereka.

Sehun terlihat gugup. "Mian karena masuk sembarangan," kata Sehun gugup.

Tao langsung mengambil alih percakapan. "Mian mendadak." Katanya ceria. "Dia teman sekelasku dan katanya rumah ini adalah istana terkutuk, jadi untuk mematahkan anggapannya itu; aku mengajaknya kemari." Jelas Tao berharap itu bisa membuat kemarahan Kris berkurang. Bukannya bagaimana, Kris terlihat seperti jenis namja yang akan mengoyak lawannya begitu saja.

Sementara Tao berbicara, Sehun menghampiri jendela dan meraih tirainya yang putih halus dan tebal. "Rasanya di sini gelap sekali," katanya sambil mengenggam tirainya dan menyingkapkannya sedikit. "Boleh saya buka tirainya?" tanyanya.

Mata Kris membelalak panik sejenak sebelum tangannya melayang menampar tangan Sehun yang menyingkapkan tirai. Suara daging beradu itu membuat Tao dan Sehun kaget. Sehun menatap Kris dengan horor sementara Tao menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Kris-ge?" bisiknya.

"Maaf," sahut Kris dengan ekspresi bersalah dan gugup. "Aku tidak terlalu suka yang terang-terang," elaknya.

Sehun mengamati namja itu sejenak sebelum mengibaskan tirainya dan berjalan keluar dengan kesal. "Mian!" teriaknya sambil berjalan. "Aku harus segera pulang karena ada urusan!" katanya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

"Sehun!" teriak Tao sambil berusaha mengejarnya sampai ke halaman depan. "Sehun, tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya.

"Apa itu! Orang yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan!" gerutu Sehun sambil menyeruak diantara semak mawar menuju gerbang.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dong!" balas Tao tidak terima karena Sehun menjelek-jelekkan Kris. "Mungkin saja karena kita datang mendadak, Sehun!"

"Bisa jadi!" sergah Sehun galak. "Ditambah lagi, kelihatannya dia mau mengusir kita! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" ajaknya sambil berhenti dan menoleh pada Tao yang langsung berhenti melangkah saat mendengarnya.

"Aku…" bisik Tao sambil menunduk. "Aku mau minta maaf…" bisiknya.

Itu artinya Tao akan tinggal, entah mengapa fakta itu membuat Sehun kesal. "Terserah!" teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh tanpa memperdulikan Tao lagi.

"Sehun!" teriak Tao. "Sehun!"

Hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga Tao terpaksa berlari masuk ke rumah alih-alih mengejar Sehun yang ngambek. Dia mendapati Kris menyingkap tirai dan mengamati perginya Sehun tadi.

"Kelihatannya dia marah…" bisik Kris sendu; lagi-lagi kesedihan purba itu.

"Mianhae, Kris-ge." Sahut Tao sambil membungkuk rendah-rendah. "Aku juga… mau minta maaf karena datang mendadak," Tao menyeka anak rambutnya yang basah. "Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas mawar yang kemarin." Bisiknya lemah.

Kris tersenyum lembut pada Tao. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengamati keluar jendela lagi. "Aku senang kau datang. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka kalau ada banyak orang dan aku lemah terhadap sinar matahari yang kuat."

Merasa kikuk dan terkejut oleh perkataan itu, Tao berusaha mengalihkannya dengan gurauan. "Idiihh." Katanya berusaha geli. "Kedengarannya seperti vampir!" katanya geli.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Kris menatapnya dengan kesedihan purba yang jauh lebih dalam lagi. "Bagaimana…" bisiknya. "Bagaimana kalau memang benar?" tanyanya lirih.

Jantung Tao melonjak begitu kuatnya saat mendengarnya. Dia kaget; setengah mati kaget mendengar reaksi Kris atas gurauannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu. "_Apa?_" batinnya kacau. "_Apa katanya barusan?_"

"Ja… jangan cerita seperti itu dengan wajah serius, dong." Tao mengangapinya dengan candaan lain seolah apa yang dikatakan Kris sangat wajar padahal jantungnya berdentam-dentam nyaring. "Apa kau juga takut salib dan bawang putih?" guraunya.

Kris tertawa serak mendengarnya sambil duduk di salah satu sofa putih besar di dekatnya. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun lalu menelekkan pipinya pada satu tangannya yang sikunya tertumpu pada salah satu bantalan lengan kursi. Dia tersenyum begitu indahnya hingga membuat napas Tao tercekat. "Tidak." katanya geli. "Satu-satunya hal yang ditakuti vampir zaman sekarang hanya sinar matahari," dia tersenyum pada Tao. "Karena kalau terkena sinar matahari, vampir akan langsung berubah menjadi debu begitu saja." Katanya ringan.

Tao menelan ludah mendengarnya sambil memaksakan senyum lebar.

Sungguh, Tao tidak tahu yang mana bagian dari perkataan namja itu yang bercanda dan yang serius…

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehun!"

Sehun menyembul dari air dan membuka kacamatanya. "Apa?" tanyanya kesal; kekesalan yang muncul akibat kunjungan singkat ke rumah Kris tadi masih membekas di hati namja berkulit putih itu sehingga tempramennya jadi aneh sepanjang hari itu.

Xiumin menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Hari ini Tao absen, ya? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi," Xiumin menyesap teh hijaunya dengan nyaman sambil menyampirkan handuk di tubuhnya yang basah sehabis berenang. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kolam renang indoor.

Chen mengikuti gerakannya. "Ah, benar juga." Sahutnya setuju. "Bukankah tadi siang dia ada?" tanyanya lagi pada Xiumin yang mengangkat bahu dengan sedotan teh terbenam di bibirnya. Lalu Chen menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehun, dia pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

Sehun langsung mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam dan tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kurang tahu juga, ya." Sahutnya ketus sebelum memakai kembali kacamatanya dan berenang.

Xiumin dan Chen berpandangan dengan heran sebelum mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Sehun menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat; firasatnya kuat bahwa Tao masih di rumah Kris.

Dan Sehun benci itu…

.

.

.

"Dulu aku suka melihat mawar saat fajar menyingsing. Karena mawar yang berkilauan setelah dibahasi hujan pagi hari terlihat indah dan menakjubkan. Karenanya, aku selalu berusaha bangun lebih pagi dari yang lainnya…"

Tao, yang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan Kris, mendengarkan dengan bingung dengan penggunaan kata keterangan waktu serta nada mendesah penuh damba Kris. Seolah dia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi belakangan ini. "Dulu…?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Cara bicara yang aneh," dia terkekeh gugup dan kikuk.

Kris menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya; wajahnya, ekspresinya begitu lembut sehingga Tao hanya bisa terpana menatapnya. Kris menghampirinya dan menyentuh rambutnya.

"Tao…" bisiknya sambil mengusap rambut Tao. "Tao artinya kosong, kan?" bisiknya lagi. "Kosong itu kebijaksanaan. Kekosongan tempat kita menemukan diri kita sendiri…"

Tao menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kenapa? Kenapa Tao merasa seolah pernah mengenal namja ini? Pernah bertemu namja ini sebelumnya?

"Kelihatannya hujannya tidak akan berhenti," gumam Kris sambil menjauh ke arah pintu yang terbuka; langit sudah mulai gelap sementara hujan masih terus mengguyur. Dia berjalan lamat-lamat menuju jendela.

Apakah namja ini yang memanggil Tao dari kejauhan? Kenapa? "Kris…" panggilnya lembut. "Apakah aku dan kau…" kata-katanya terhenti saat menyadari dimana Kris berdiri.

"Ya?" tanya Kris bingung saat Tao tidak melajutkan.

Tao menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Apakah itu benar? Apakah baru saja Kris melewati cermin tanpa ada bayangan di sana? Dia tidak memiliki bayangan? Baru saja! Kris! Di depan cermin tanpa bayangan di dalamnya! Apakah ini hanya halusinasi Tao saja? Kelelahan? Konflik dengan Sehun?

"Tao?" panggil Kris saat Tao tidak kunjung melajutkan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dan cemas.

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa…" bisiknya tersenyum lemah.

_Tidak apa-apa_; seandainya semua semudah itu…

.

.

.

Malam itu Tao tetap terjaga; berbaring dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara hujan terus mengguyur Seoul. Seluruh keluarganya sudah tertidur sementara dia tidak juga bisa terlelap. Dia berguling membalik dan menatap lurus-lurus bunga mawar yang diberikan Kris dua hari lalu.

Mawar itu masih segar karena Tao selalu mengganti airnya setiap dia ingat. Sekarang mawar itu berkilau karena air yang membasahinya dan sinar lampu. Tao terduduk dan meraih vas bunga itu lalu membelai kelopak mawarnya dengan jemarinya; dia merasakan Kris yang begitu indah di sisinya. Cara namja itu bergerak, cara namja itu menatapnya, bahkan aroma mawar semerbak yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ingatanya kembali melayang ke saat-saat terakhir bersama Kris sore tadi. Fakta-fakta aneh namja itu berputar di kepalanya sementara jemarinya membelai kelopak segar mawar merah muda itu.

"Takut terhadap sinar matahari…" gumam Tao sambil membelai kelopak lembut mawar itu. "Tidak ada bayangan di cermin…" lanjutnya sambil menelusuri bentuk bulat tak beraturan mawar itu. "Seperti vampir…" bisiknya.

Lalu kepalanya tersentak dan dia menggeleng-geleng denga tegas. "Aish! Mana mungkin!" katanya kesal. "Jelas aku yang terlalu banyak menghayal!"

Tao meletakkan vasnya di nakas sebelum berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke kepala; berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh itu muncul lagi.

Tidak menyadari bahwa kenyataan sedang terbang dengan perlahan ke hidupnya…

.

.

.

Baru saja memasuki kelas, Sehun sudah mencegatnya di kursinya sendiri. Tao meletakkan tasnya dan balas menatap namja berpipi tembam itu; namja itu mengerutkan alis tidak suka.

"Kenapa kemarin siang kau tidak kembali?" tanyanya menuduh dengan alis berkerut dalam-dalam. "Kau tetap di sana sepanjang siang, kan?" lanjutnya saat Tao hanya diam.

Tao mengerutkan alis mendengar nada menuduh Sehun yang keterlaluan. Okelah, jika Kris memang berkelakukan buruk padanya kemarin. Tapi kenapa Sehun terus mengungkitnya? Tao tidak suka itu. "Apa urusanmu?" sergahnya galak sambil melewati Sehun berjalan keluar kelas. "Kau sendiri pulang duluan!"

Sehun meraih tangannya dan membuat Tao berhenti. Tao menoleh dengan kesal sekaligus kaget.

"Tao, jangan pergi ke rumah itu lagi." kata Sehun dengan wajah berkerut-kerut aneh; khawatir, takut, cemas, dan sedikit kesal. "Lebih baik kau jangan mendekati rumah itu,"

Tao mendengarkan dengan alis berkerut semakin dalam. Sebegitu dendamnyakah Sehun hanya karena Kris memukul tangannya? Salah Sehun sendiri yang seenaknya membuka tirai Kris tanpa izin; bukan sepenuhnya salah Kris. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" desak Tao kesal.

"Saat masuk rumah itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain!" balas Sehun serius tanpa melepaskan tangan Tao yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Tao?" desaknya. Lalu matanya menyipit. "Atau jangan-jangan kau…"

Tao terkejut dan instingnya jauh lebih cepat dari pikirannya. Dia hanya ingin Sehun berhenti menuduhkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kris. Tangan Tao melayang dan mendarat di pipi Sehun dengan suara keras. "HENTIKAN!" teriak Tao kesal lalu mundur saat dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berlari keluar menjauhi Sehun.

Tao berlari menembus hujan tanpa tujuan. "Kenapa jadi begini?" gumamnya sambil terus berlari sementara sakit hati mengonyak dadanya. Kenapa Sehun malah tidak mau mempercayainya? Padahal Tao selalu merasa Sehun-lah yang paling bisa memahaminya. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Tao seolah tidak mengenal Sehun lagi?

"Sehun pabbo!" teriaknya mengalahkan suara hujan.

"OH SEHUN PABBO!"

.

.

.

"Tao-ya?"

Tao menoleh dari kegiatannya memandangi hujan dari jendela kelasnya; dia melihat Xiumin dan Chen sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya di meja di sebelah Tao. Aroma telur dadar gulung Chen membuat Tao sedikit mual.

"Nde?" sahutnya sambil kembali menatap hujan.

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" tanya Chen ringan dengan garpu terisi cumi-cumi goreng di tangannya. Pipinya menggelembung oleh makan siangnya.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Belakangan ini kalian terlihat berseberangan. Tidak pernah bertengkar; itu bagus, maksudku kalau kalian mulai bertengkar rasanya aku ingin memotong telingaku." Dia mengangkat bahu dengan sendok plastik di tangan kanannya. "Tapi, jauh lebih aneh saat melihat kalian tidak bertegur sapa."

Chen mengangguk setuju. "Kalian ada masalah?" desaknya lagi. "Kau sudah makan siang?" dia menawarkan bentonya ke Tao.

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Sehun." Dia lalu berdiri. "Kalau tidak keberatan aku akan ke kamar mandi." Katanya lemah sebelum menjauh.

Chen melirik Xiumin yang masih menatap Tao; lalu mereka berpandangan. Xiumin menusuk telur dadar gulungnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak satu pun kata dari Tao yang kupercayai." Sahutnya tegas membuat Chen tersenyum lebar.

Tao berjalan di lorong dengan lambat sambil memegang dinding dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar; jalanan di hadapannya buram dan tidak jelas.

Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari ruang kesehatan baru saja akan menyapa Tao saat tubuh itu tiba-tiba terhuyung. Sehun berlari menghampiri namja itu dengan empat langkah lebar dan menyangganya.

"TAO!" serunya panik saat tubuh Tao melemah di lengannya.

Sehun! Tao bergegas berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya; dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun lagi. Tidak akan pernah mau.

"Kau demam." Tuduh Sehun cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan? Atau pulang?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan berjaga-jaga kalau Tao kembali terhuyung.

"Tidak!" tolak Tao tegas sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung. "Tidak apa-apa." Ulangnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolaknya lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tao-er…" bisik Sehun sambil mengamati punggung Tao yang menjauh kelas dan dirinya.

Dan Sehun harap tidak menjauh dari hidupnya juga…

.

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik,_

_Tapi…_

_Ada sesuatu di rumah itu yang tidak bisa kuingat dengan baik…_

_Sesuatu yang kulupa dan sangat penting…_

_Tapi, apa?_

.

"Tao-er?" Kris langsung muncul dari pintu depan saat Tao tiba ditengah guyuran hujan kesekian kalinya. Namja itu terlihat senang atas kedatangan Tao. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut.

Kris langsung mengajaknya masuk dan membuatkannya teh herbal yang hangat. Tao duduk di salah satu kursi dengan teh di pangkuannya. Tangan kirinya memijat kepalanya yang kembali berulah.

Kris mengamatinya dengan cemas. "Kelihatannya kau tidak sehat." Katanya dengan lembut.

"Ya…" bisik Tao sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Kris tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kau berulangtahun, kan?" tanyanya ceria sekaligus cemas. "Jangan sedih…" bujuknya.

Tao langsung mendongak menatap Kris yang balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Sekali lagi visi membingungkan itu muncul; dirinya dengan pakaian taman kanak-kanak sedang menangis dalam lautan mawar dan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut.

"… _Jangan sedih_…" begitu katanya dulu.

"Kris-ge…" bisik Tao lemah saat pusing menyerangnya lebih kuat karena visi itu. "Apakah aku benar-benar mengenalmu…?" dia limbung dan pingsan dalam pelukan Kris.

_Tidak mungkin… Karena waktu itu kau…_

_Waktu itu kau…_

.

_Tao kecil menangis dalam lautan semak mawar yang menyesatkan; hari semakin gelap sementara hujan terus turun dengan derasnya. Ibunya pasti akan marah jika dia tidak segera kembali secepat mungkin. Dia sudah pergi terlalu lama. Tangan kecil Tao mengusap air matanya yang terus turun dari matanya yang sembap; kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan dalam lautan mawar sebelum menyingkap sebuah semak dan terkejut melihat ada seorang pemuda di sana._

_Namja itu berambut pirang dengan helai-helai keemasan diantara rambutnya. Mata namja itu kuning hangat seperti emas cair, batu topaz, serta piring emas yang licin serta indah. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing dan atletis; seperti tubuh cheetah. Namja itu duduk menekuk lutut di sebuah ruang lapang kecil di tengah lautan bunga mawar._

"_Gege siapa?" tanya Tao ketika itu dengan suara cadelnya. "Apakah Gege tinggal di rumah ini?"_

"_Ada apa?" tanya namja itu lembut saat melihat Tao menangis._

"_Tao tidak tahu rumah Tao dimana karena baru pindah…" isak Tao kecil._

_Namja itu meraih kepalanya dan tersenyum menyejukkan. "Jangan sedih…" bisiknya. "Uljima…"_

_Tao menatap namja itu dan tersenyum melihat kelembutan di wajahnya. Senyumnya terkembang begitu saja saat namja itu mulai tersenyum. Semangatnya langsung kembali._

"_Gege sendirian, kan?" tanyanya ceria. "Kalau begitu Tao akan menjadi teman Gege!" serunya._

"_Teman?" tanya namja itu mengerutkan alis saat Tao memeluknya._

"_Iya, teman!" ulang Tao sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Namja itu menatapnya dengan bingung._

"_Oh, ya, nama Gege siapa?"_

"_Kris."_

"_Kris? Kalau aku, Tao. Yang artinya kekosongan. Kata Eomma kosong itu artinya bijaksana dan dalam kekosongan kita akan menemukan diri kita sendiri. Nama Tao bagus, tidak?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Banyak sekali mawar di taman, Kris-ge. Mawar itu indah sekali, ya kan, Kris-ge?"_

_Namja itu tersenyum. Lalu terdengar suara seorang yeoja paruh baya dari kejauhan._

"_Tao? Kau kemana? Kau dimana?" teriaknya._

"_Ah, Eomma!" seru Tao ceria lalu berbalik akan berlari, tapi Kris menahannnya._

"_Tao." Katanya sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Tao. "Berjanjilah. Jangan menceritakan pada siapa pun bahwa kau bertemu denganku di sini, arra?"_

_Tao mengerjapkan mata bingung._

"_Karena kalau kau melakukannya,"_

"_Kau takkan bisa bertemu denganku lagi…"_

.

.

.

Setetes air mata luruh dari sudut mata Tao yang tertidur di salah satu sofa panjang Kris. Kris terenyuh melihat bagaimana air mata itu jatuh mengalir dengan lembut hingga menetes ke bantalan sofa. Mata kuning namja itu menggelap oleh kesedihan yang dalam saat melihat air mata Tao yang begitu bening. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Tao dan menghirup aroma lembut mawar dan denyutan teratur nadinya.

Kris bisa saja terus mencium Tao jika saja namja itu tidak sadar begitu cepat. Tao langsung terduduk sementara Kris langsung berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Aku ingat…" bisik Tao lirih sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata kuning Kris.

Sehun yang baru saja tiba di rumpun mawar tiba tepat waktu; dia menatap lurus ke jendela yang terbuka tirainya. Melihat Kris dan Tao bertatapan serius; Tao duduk di sofa sementara Kris berdiri lemah di hadapannya. Sehun berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu denganmu di sini." Kata Tao lirih. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa?" air mata mulai membajiiri wajah Tao; dia terisak-isak sementara Kris tetap memasang ekspresi datar mengesalkan.

Ekspresi Kris berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kesedihan purba itu lagi. Dia menatap Tao dengan ekspresi itu sebelum mendesah dan menunduk; lalu menatap mata Tao yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ikutlah, Huang Zitao…" bisiknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tao meraih tangannya dan Kris membimbingnya ke sebuah lorong dengan dinding diujungnya berupa sebuah cermin yang menutupi dari langit-langitnya hingga ke lantai. Sehun yang melihat adegan itu bergegas mendekat; dia melongok dari jendela yang tertutup untuk mengetahui akhir drama ini.

Tao berdiri di depan cermin itu.

Hanya Tao. Sendirian.

Padahal jelas-jelas Kris berdiri di sebelahnya; dengan aroma mawarnya yang semerbak serta aura kemaskuliannya yang kuat. Kris. Begitu nyata dan solid; tak nampak di dalam cermin besar itu. Sama sekali tidak nampak.

_Tidak ada bayangan…_

"BOHONG!" teriak Tao sambil memukul-mukul cermin itu dengan kepalan tangannya. "Pasti ada yang salah dengan cermin ini, kan? Iya, kan, Kris-gege?!" teriaknya.

Kris menatapnya sejenak lalu menatap lurus ke cermin kosong di hadapannya. "Percaya…" bisiknya. "Atau tidak, aku memang benar-benar vampir. Dahulu kala, saat aku sedang sekarat karena sakit yang kuderita, orangtuaku mengadakan perjanjian dengan setan. Hidupku diselamatkan, tapi sebagai gantinya aku tidak bisa mati. Sejak saat itu usiaku tidak pernah bertambah." Kris menatap Tao yang kembali berlinang air mata; dia tersenyum lembut melihat air mata Tao. Lalu dia mendesah dan memandang jauh seolah melewati cermin di hadapannya. "Aku tidak ingat lagi berapa lama aku hidup sendiran. Tanpa… berhubungan dengan… siapa-siapa."

Kris menekan telapak tangannya ke cermin dingin itu sambil menunduk. "Hanya kau. Hanya kau yang tidak takut untuk menjadi kawanku. Walaupun sebentar, rasanya tetap menyenangkan…"

.

_Tao kecil mengguncangkan pakaian Kris dengan tangannya yang gemuk dan mungil. "Kenapa Kris-ge terus berumur 16 tahun? Kenapa Tao hanya boleh datang saat malam hari? Tao bisa dimarahi Eomma kalau ketahuan." Rengeknya pada Kris yang tersenyum sedih mendengarnya._

_Lalu suatu hari Tao datang membawa sepotong kue tart ulangtahunnya dengan satu lilin merah muda di atasnya. "Kris-ge! Lihat, hari ini Tao sudah berumur genap 7 tahun! Hebat, ya? Ini Tao bawakan Kris-ge kue ulangtahun Tao. Enak sekali!"_

_Kris menatap Tao dengan lembut sebelum tersenyum lemah dan menepuk lembut rambut Tao. "Tao, Tao tidak boleh datang ke sini lagi…" katanya._

_Tao langsung defensif. Dia mulai menangis dan berteriak-teriak. "Kenapa? Kenapa Tao tidak boleh datang lagi? Tidak mau! Tao tidak mau!" teriaknya sambil terisak._

_Kris menghela napas dan meraih wajah Tao dengan lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Begini saja," bisik Kris. "Gege akan menunggu Tao sampai ulangtahun Tao yang keenam belas sama seperti Gege. Selama itu, Gege akan tetap di sini. Kembalilah kalau Tao sudah berusia 16."_

"_Selamat tinggal…"_

.

"Kau tidak pernah melupakanku, ya?" bisik Tao sambil meraih bagian dada tuksedo Kris; sekali lagi air mata mengenang di matanya.

Alis Kris berkerut penuh luka. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya…" bisik Kris parau.

Sehun, yang mendengar semua ceria itu, terpana mendengarnya. Sebagian hatinya penasaran pada akhir jalan ceria cinta terlarang ini. Sebagian hati itulah yang membuatnya bertahan. Walaupun sebagian lainnya menganggap itu semua sinting dan tidak rasional, Sehun bertahan. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah Tao; sahabatnya semenjak bayi yang ada di dalam rumah mencurigakan itu.

"Aku hanya bermaksud melihatmu dari sini, Tao-er." Lanjut Kris lembut sambil membelai pipi Tao yang basah oleh air mata. "Tapi, kau muncul di hadapanku lagi…" Kris menyentakkan Tao hingga Tao bersemayam di pelukannya; pelukan Kris hangat dan kokoh. Aroma mawar jauh lebih menyengat di tuksedo Kris; tuksedo itu menyerap air mata Tao dengan cepat.

"Maukah kau berada di sisiku…" bisik Kris di telinga Tao. "Selamanya? Huang Zitao?"

Kris…

Itulah timing yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk menghancurkan adegan romantis irasional itu. Dia menggeram dan merangsek maju. "TAO!" seru Sehun sambil menyeruak dari tempat persembunyiannya. "TAO!"

Tao menoleh dan menemukan Sehun berlari ke arah jendela di belakangnya lalu berusaha membukanya. "Sehun?" bisiknya saat Sehun memukul jendela di hadapannya dengan setengah kesetanan.

"Sialan!" rutuk namja itu. "Tidak bisa dibuka!" lalu dia mendongak menatap mata Tao. "Tao! Tao!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor jendela itu; membuat kacanya bergetar ribut nyaris pecah.

Tao baru saja akan berlari menghampirinya saat Kris mencekal tangannya. "Akh!" Tao terkesirap dan menoleh pada Kris yang memasang ekspresi luka yang amat sangat.

"Kris! Lepaskan aku, Kris!" teriaknya sambil memberontak. "KRIS!" teriaknya lagi saat Kris bergeming. Lalu telapak tangannya melayang dan akhirnya menghantam pipi Kris; membuat kepala Kris berputar sembilan puluh derajat.

Tao menjauh dengan napas tersengal ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak mau bersamaku…" bisik Kris penuh luka sambil mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan.

"Aku… aku…" bisik Tao bingung sambil terus mundur. "Mengingatmu kembali karena kenangan itu sangat penting. Tapi…"

Kris tidak mengizinkan Tao berbicara lebih lanjut karena dia meraih tangan Tao dan menyentakkannya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Kris menciumnnya dengan kelembutan yang memabukkan; aroma mawar yang tercium dari tubuhnya membuat Tao terhipnotis. Bibirnya bergerak dengan lembut seirama dengan kelembutan ciumannya. Tao tidak pernah merasakan ciuman seindah itu seumur hidupnya.

Tidak pernah.

Hanya Kris yang bisa melakukannya…

Tapi, dia tidak bisa selamanya di sini. Masih ada banyak orang yang membutuhkannya; Sehun Pabbo-nya itu salah satunya. Tao tidak bisa. Apalagi fakta bahwa Kris adalah vampir. Demi Tuhan! _Vampir_!

Tao menyentakkan wajah mereka hingga terpisah lalu dia memberontak. "SEHUN!" teriaknya sambil memberontak dari cengkraman kuat Kris. "SEHUN!"

Kris mendengarnya; dia menatap Tao dengan terkejut. Perasaan dikhianati mengalir deras di pembuluh darah Kris. Berteriak marah di kepalanya. Dalam setiap hembusan napasnya sementara namja yang dicintainya memberontak memanggil nama namja lain.

"SEHUN…!" teriak Tao sambil mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh; manuver itu berhasil membuat cengkraman Kris lepas tetapi Tao terhuyung jatuh melewati pagar balkon. Tangan Kris dengan cepat menyambar tangan Tao.

"Kris…" bisik Tao saat dia melihat kesigapan Kris menangkap tubuhnya.

Kris balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan kesedihan purba itu lagi.

Sehun tiba dibawah mereka. "TAO!" teriaknya. Dia mendongak dan matanya bersirobok dengan mata kuning cemerlang Kris yang terlihat terluka begitu dalam. Dan dengan tubuh Tao terayun-ayun di atas balkon; begitu ringannya hingga terlihat mengerikan. Tangan Kris mencegah tubuh namja itu menghantam tanah.

"Se… Sehun…" erang Tao saat tangannya tidak kuat lagi. Dia membelalak menatap tangannya yang nyaris lepas dari genggaman Kris.

_Tidak! Tangannya!_

Kris menghela napas dan menatap Tao dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum begitu sedihnya hingga Tao nyaris bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Kris.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi…" bisiknya tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal…"

"Huang Zitao…" bisiknya sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"TAO…!" teriak Sehun saat tubuh Tao melayang seolah tanpa beban menuju tanah. Dia melompat dan meraih tubuh Tao dan tersungkur di tanah bersama tubuh itu dengannya. "Aduh…" erang Sehun karena tubuh Tao jauh lebih berat darinya.

Tao menoleh ke balkon itu sebelum menoleh pada Sehun yang mengerang. "Gwaenchana?" bisiknya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengerang. "Kau luar biasa berat." Erangnya membuat Tao tersenyum muram.

"Sempat-sempatnya!" teriak Tao sambil memukul kepala Sehun yang langsung mengaduh nyaring.

Kris menatap dua namja itu sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menutup pintu balkonnya.

Dan pintu hatinya…

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menyingsing dikejauhan sementara Kris berdiri di tengah semak mawarnya dengan tenang. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah datangnya cahaya keemasan itu. Mawar-mawar di sekitarnya basah oleh hujan bulan Juni. Aromanya semerbak, tapi kali ini Kris tidak bisa menghirup aromanya tanpa membayangkan Tao lagi. Setiap inci taman itu membuatnya selalu teringat pada Tao. Namja manis yang dulu tersesat dan kini sudah berubah menjadi namja manis paling mempesona yang pernah Kris lihat.

Rambut hitamnya… Senyumannya… Kilauan cerdas matanya…

Sungguh, Kris hanya ingin bersama Tao selamanya. Mengisi hatinya dengan cinta sampai Tao tidak bisa lagi mencintai orang lain selain Kris. Bersamanya menjalani hari-hari indah di taman pernuh mawar…

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu, mungkin aku sudah menunggu datangnya hari ini…_

Sinar matahari mulai jelas terlihat; cahaya lembutnya mulai membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar yang basah oleh hujan kemarin berkilauan. Langit mulai terang oleh palet warna jingga. Mata Kris yang kuning emas tak berkedip menatap sinar yang mulai menyeruak itu. Bayangan Tao kecil dan Tao dewasa bermain di kepalanya; dengan helaian mawar di tangannya. Tawa cerianya yang tinggi akibat kegembiraan. Matanya yang berkilau oleh tawa…

_Sejak awal aku sudah tahu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi seperti waktu itu…_

Matahari terbit dengan membawa sinarnya yang melimpah ruah; menyinari tubuh Kris yang memejamkan mata menikmati sinarnya. Sinar itu membuat bunga mawar berkilau, semuanya berkilau.

Semuanya…

Kecuali Kris…

_Selamat tinggal, Huang Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

Lalu, sejak saat itu, Tao tidak pernah bertemu Kris lagi…

Rumah tua itu masih berdiri; masih menguarkan aroma mawar yang semerbak. Tapi jelas sudah tidak sama lagi. Sekarang gerbang rumah itu ditempeli palang dilarang masuk dan digembok dua kali. Rantai tebal mengikati kedua ujung gerbangnya.

"Rumah ini akan dihancurkan." Itu suara Sehun. "Katanya mau dibangun apartemen." Lanjutnya sambil mengenggam salah satu bilah gerbang. Dia menoleh saat tidak ada tanggapan dari kawannya. Dia melihat Tao menatap jauh melewati gerbang itu; ke jendela-jendela gelap rumah tua itu.

"Mawarnya berhamburan…" bisik Tao melamun saat kelopak mawar berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Tao?" panggil Sehun lirih saat air mata Tao mulai luruh dari matanya.

_Kris_…

"Idih…" Tao mengusap air matanya dengan tegas. "Kenapa aku memanggil?" bisiknya serak.

Sehun menatapnya sendu sebelum merangkulnya. "Uljima…" bisiknya.

.

_Aku tahu, Kris,_

_Kau sudah tidak ada dimana-mana lagi…_

_Kris…_

_Kris…_

_Kris…_

_Selamat tinggal…_

_Saranghae..._

.

"_Gege sendirian? Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Namaku Huang Zi Tao…"_

.

FIN

.

Author's Corner:

Cerita vampire pertama; tragedi dan angst; yang mendapat kehormatan itu adalah TAORIS COUPLE!

Gak ada alasa khusus sih, cuma Kris-ge itu cocok jadi vampire ganteng yang misterius plus kesepian XD. Cerita ini author adaptasi dari cerita komik dengan judul yang sama 'Lost Vampire'; vampire di komik itu cakep luar biasa. Keren, lembut, perhatian; pokoknya Kris-ge banget deh XD. Dan tokoh lawannya sebenernya cewek sih, cewek yang suka mawar. Tapi sifat-sifatnya Tao-ge mirip sama cewek itu; cepet panik, penakut, tapi mudah percaya alias polos XD. Sebenernya di komik itu si cewek, Akira, ninggalin si vampire, Yuma, demi temen masa kecilnya, Tasuku. Tapi, karena author ini adalah shipper-nya TAORIS dan HUNHAN dari masa ke masa; gak ada adegan deh antara Sehun sama Tao XD. Hanya ada TAORIS sejauh mata memandang di FF ini XD.

Jangan lupa review-nyaaa~~~

Khamsahamnida~~

.


End file.
